The return of Konoha's cherry blossom
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Sakura has returned to Konoha after 6 years. She then reveals a horrorible secret the involves Sasuke and Tsunade. Will the Naruto gang be able to save Sakura from her evil manager? Hellz yah! Parings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, TentenNeji, ShikaIno
1. Great news

Chapter 1- Great news

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke!" Hinata cried, "look what I got!" She waved the letter in front of Naruto's face. "Pass it here" Sasuke said. "

'Kay Sasuke" She threw him the letter. He caught it and opened it. It read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm finally coming home! My mom said I could stay there for a couple of months! How are you, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun __doing? I'll phone you whan my plane arrives. Keep in touch and see you soon!_

_Love from: your bff Sakura.  
P.S-Tell everyone because I want to see how much everyone has changed!_

"Wow, she's finally coming home" "Who?" Naruto asked (he didn't read the letter). "Sakura, our teammate" "I thought she left 6

years ago" It was true. 6 years ago, Sakura left because her dad was gravely ill. In Kohana, she lived with her aunt and uncle. "She's

coming back, baka" Sasuke told him. "Oh...WELL THAT'S GREAT!...Hey, i'm not a baka!" Naruto yelled. Ring ring! Ring ring!

Hintina's cellphone went. "That must be her!" She picked it up. "Hello, Hinata-chan speaking...Sakura! Where are

you?...ok...okay...yeah, get here fast...'kay" She covered the phone."Sasuke, Sakura said hi" "Tell Sakura I said hi and that i'll see her

soon" "Ok!" She pulled the phone to her ear again. "Sakura? Sasuke said hi and that he'll see you soon!...ok...yeah, see you

soon!...bye" Click! "She said she'll be here in an hour or so" Hinata said. "Should we go and meet her there?" Naruto asked. "We

should, I really want to see her" Sasuke said. Naruto and Hinata looked at him with shocked expresstions on their faces. "I mean,

to see how much she's changed!" Sasuke studdered, trying to sound cool. He missed Sakura alot, but he can't fall in love. He was

an avenger, he couldn't fall in love. He was there to avenge his clan, not to find a bride, let alone a girlfriend. Little did he know

that this particular girl could change his life. Maybe forever...

_Heads up on chapter 2_

_Sakura comes back and Sasuke look shocked at how much she's changed. She's become a beautiful teenager and she has gotten alot stronger. How will this effect Sasuke's new judgement on Sakura?_

_I'll update as soon as I can! Ileave you to collect your thoughts!_


	2. Welcome Back Sakura!

Last chapter, Hinata just got news that Sakura was coming back. Sasuke has started to develop feelings for her. But he just thinks of it as a newly found friendship. Will love blossom? Will Sakura still remember her 1st love? Will I stop asking too many questions before I finish this chapter? Read and find out.

**Chapter 2-The return of Haruno Sakura**

At the airport, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were waiting patiently for Sakura to arrive. Sasuke and Hinata that is.

"ARRGGG! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"Naruto yelled, he was getting impaitent, "WHEN I SEE HER I'M GONNA-"

"Um...excuse me? Have you seen my friends? They were supposed to be here a while ago" A voice said.

The three of them looked behind Naruto, only to be greeted by silence.

"Eh, must have been out imaganations" Naruto said.

"GOT YOU!" Sakura said, tackling Naruto down, pinning him there.

"Ow! Who did that?" Naruto questioned.

"Look around, baka" The voice said.

Naruto looked and saw a girl, 18 years old like him (oops! I forgot to tell their ages! They're all 18 now), except she had that pink hair he remembered, still short.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" He yelled, causing some faces in the airport to stare at him. Now it was his turn to tackle her.

"NARUTO! GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled in responce.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just missed you" Naruto said,"We all have"

"Well, I missed you guys too! How everything here?"Sakura asked.

Surprisingly, Sasuke answered her question. "The Jounin exams are coming up. Oh, and Naruto and Hinata are dating." He said without any care.

"What! Oh my god, finally! How long?" Sakura asked, looking at the couple.

Hinata blushed and Naruto had a freakishly big grin spread across his face.

"Um...about 4 years...he asked my out after we had a meeting" Hinata said, still blushing.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun? Got a girlfriend yet?" Sakura asked. _Inner Sakura"If you don't, i'm still single baby!"_

"Who needs one" He answered.

Sakura just waved her head side to side saying"Somethings never change like Sasuke's attitude and Naruto's love for ramen"

"Ramen? Did someone say ramen? Let's go get some!" Naruto said.

"Oh, boy" All but Naruto said.

_Next chapter, Sakura tells them about her 6 years away from Kohana at the ramen shop. Then she reveals a secret. What is it? I'll update as soon as I can!_


	3. The plan and the story

-1Chapter 3

_While at the ramen stand...(I can't spell the name of it so I'll just call it that)_

"Hey you guys...um..I have something to tell you..." Sakura said after their meal. "What is it Sakura-

Chan? You know you can tell us" Naruto said, while Sakura drank some green tea. "Um..I...I.." "Yes?"

"Um...I can't come back to Konoha after this visit..." Sakura said in the quietest voice you could ever hear.

"What? Can you repeat that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said his ear in her face. "I CAN'T COME BACK TO

KONOHA ANYMORE BECAUSE MY FATHER HATES THIS PLACE AND WANT'S ME AWAY

FROM IT AND ALSO BECAUSE I'M A FAMOUS SINGER NOW AND MY MANAGER WANT'S ME

TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!" Sakura yelled, causing all the people there to stare at her. "NOOO!

WE'RE GONNA LOSE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto started to cry and Hinata had to comfort him, all

forgetting Naruto got yelled at directly in his ear. "I'm sooo sorry guys. It's just that-" She got cut off by

Ino and Tenten crying beside the ramen stand. "Did you guys hear too?" She asked them. "No! I can't lose

my best friend!" Ino cried.

After the many sobs of the girls and the randomness of the boys...

"How long will you be able to stay in Konoha for?" Tenten asked. "Well, I don't start touring until

January and it's September so I'm only gonna be here for 4 months...I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys

sooner. My manager hates Tsunade-sama for some reason and wants me to keep away from Konoha. Also,

my manager has some type of grudge against Sasuke-kun" She said. "What's you manager's name?" Sasuke

asked. "Um...OMG! I think I know why he hates Sasuke-kun! His name is Uriashi Marioko! He was the

one who kidnapped me 3 years ago! Damn! I knew I saw him before!" Sakura started to panic. "Nani?

Sasuke-teme what is she taking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up from his origumi and looked at

everyone's faces. To him, it looked like he had to be the on to tell them what happened 3 years ago and he

hated it when he had to do that. "Alright, this is what happened..."

3 years ago…(Sasuke is Narrating)

_Sakura and I were on a mission to go to the country of tea when…_

_ "Sasuke-kun! I'm tired! Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, clearly she wanted to rest but Sasuke _

_being Sasuke, he didn't want to rest. He just wanted to finish the mission. "Sakura, we're almost there. _

_Can't you just walk for a while longer?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke-kun! Please! I just want to rest for a _

_half hour! Please!" Sakura did something Sasuke would regret seeing. She did her ever famous puppy _

_dog eyes. " The kawaiiness! What the? Is that word even in my vocabulary? God! Make it stop! MAKE _

_IT STOOOP!" Sasuke thought. "Ok, ok. We'll stop at that tea stand where we rested before on our _

_mission with Naruto. Just stop doing that" Sasuke said, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks. ("Aww! _

_Sasuke-teme has a heart!" Naruto said. "Shut up! As I was saying!" Sasuke said) We got to the tea _

_shop and as usual, we were one of the few customers. "Hello again children! What would you like?" _

_The shop woman said. "Um.. I'll just have some green tea" Sakura said. "How about you young _

_man?" She asked Sasuke. "…origumi…" He said. "I'll be right back with your order. Please wait" _

_She said, hurrying to the back room. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began. "Hn" "Um…that guy in the _

_corner is scaring me. He's looking at me in a weird way." Sakura said, suddenly frighten. Sasuke _

_looked at the man. He looked at Sakura with want and desire. "Screw him! Sakura's mine! Wait…_

_what? Since when is Sakura mine?" He had no time to ponder his new feelings for Sakura, when the _

_man jumped up, snatched Sakura, and ran off._

Outside the story…

Everyone gasped. "We're you scared Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked in her usual quiet tone. "Very. He

just grabbed me out of nowhere and started to whisper in my ear what he was going to do with my

body…" Sakura trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes. Hinata, Ino and Tenten all ran to hug her. Sakura

busted into tears. "I can't believe it. The man who kidnapped me is now my manager! What am I going to

do?" She all but sobbed. They all looked at Sasuke, silently hoping he'd continue with the story. Neji was

the one who spoke up. "Sasuke, you might as well tell us the rest of the story" "Alright. It's not going to

be pretty though" They all listen readily, Sakura still suppressing sobs. "Ok, here's the rest"

The continuation...

_ The man ran with Sakura, Sasuke hot on his trail. "When I get rid of your companion, I'm going to _

_have a lot of fun with you pretty girl" He told Sakura lustfully. "SASUKE! HELP! PLEASE!" Sakura _

_cried, even though he was right behind them. Her cries only fueled his anger. He amazingly gained a _

_large amount of speed, and caught up to the guy. The landed on trees right across from each other. "If _

_you want the girl, you'll have to get through me first." The man said, getting into a fighting stance. _

_"Hn. Judging by his stance, he's nothing but a Chunin" Sasuke thought, doing a small smirk. "Before _

_we fight" Sasuke said, "May I at least have the name of the man I'm going to kill?" "Uriashi _

_Marioko" He said, "And yours little boy?" Sasuke smirk instantly turned back into his cool guy face. _

_He hated to be called that and this guy was gonna pay. "If you must know it's Uchiha Sasuke" _

_Marioko's grin turned into a scowl. "All the Uchiha's are dead. How can I be sure your one of them?" _

_Sasuke then smirked again. Sakura looked at her captor and grinned. He looked at his captive _

_confused. "Now you've done it." Sakura all but grinned, "You are sooo dead" When Marioko looked _

_back at Sasuke, his Sharingan activated. Let's just say Marioko was not happy with what he saw. We _

_all know Sasuke beat him up, so I really don't need to talk about it. Marioko looked at Sasuke. "Mark _

_my words, I'll get revenge on you and your Hokage Tsunade! With the help of Orochimaru!" Marioko _

_ran off into the direction of Sound. "Sasuke-kun…he'll come back for me and you know it." Sakura _

_said, her voice unsteady and worried. "I know Sakura." He said, "And I'll be ready for him"_

"And that's the story." Sasuke said, "Looks like he's back again" "Yah" Sakura said, drying her eyes,

"But this time Sasuke-kun, we're ready for him" "Huh?" Everyone said. "We've got you guys" She said

happily while Sasuke just nodded. "Ok! Shikamaru, can you come up with a plan to get Sakura out of this

mess?" Ino asked her boyfriend. Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for 2 years, Hinata and Naruto for 3

and Tenten and Neji for 4. Everyone was secretly trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to hook up. "Ok, I think

Sakura's dad isn't really her dad" Shikamaru stated "Huh?" Everyone said, confused. "Look at it this way.

It's Orochimaru, he can use his Justus to turn into anybody right Sasuke?" "Yah. He's done it a bunch of

time before…now I get it" Sasuke said, "Orochimaru is posing as Sakura's dad to get Sakura to do

whatever he wants" "Bingo. Now here's the plan…" As Shikamaru explained the plan, everyone nodded

as their approval. "Great idea Shika-kun!" Ino said. "Very good" Our 2 favorite prologues said. "Thank

you sooo much Shikamaru-san! This will be fun. Not to mention put a dent in Orochimaru's pride!"

Sakura said gleefully. "Ok!" Shikamaru yelled to get everyone's attention, "Plan "Over through

Orochimaru" Starts…NOW!" "Yay!" everyone said.

* * *

**Author- Finally! I'm done chapter 3!**

**Everyone- Yay! Hurray! Let's go party! Party at the Author's house!**

**Author- Hell yah! I'll update again soon! As soon as my stupid teachers stop giving me too much **

**homework! Boo Homework! I'll be back soon! ;)**


	4. Sasuke's Confusion

**Chapter 4- Sasuke's confusion**

The plan was simple, they had to lure Orochimaru into confessing that he was posing as Sakura's dad and that he used Marioko

to do his bidding. Also, Marioko had to confess to using Sakura. The hard part? Getting them to confess on live television. "Ok, I

have a concert here tomorrow night, so we can try our plan then" Sakura told the others. "Nani? Demo, Sakura-chan, Orochimaru

might have already killed you by then" Naruto told her sadly. The others nodded. Sasuke looked pissed at that thought. Then, Ino

got a brilliant idea after she saw Sasuke's expression. "What if…what if Sasuke-kun posed as Sakura-chan's 'pretend' boyfriend?

Orochimaru-bastard still wants Sasuke-kun's body, so if he sees him with Sakura-chan, he can't kill her or else he would kill

Sasuke-kun too. Well?" Ino asked. Everyone agreed, except our not-yet-dating-but-coming-close-to-couple. "NA-NANI?!?!" Both

called out loudly. "I-Ino-pig! That won't work! Besides, Sasuke-kun wouldn't like that! W-would you?" Sakura asked Sasuke

timidly. He didn't know what to say. (Italics are Inner Sasuke, Bold is Sasuke)

_Dude, say yes!_

**NO! Wait…who are you?**

_I'm you!_

**Nani?**

_Jeez! And they call you a genius! I'm your inner conscience! Or your alter ego or your gut feeling! Otherwise known as Inner _

_Sasuke._

**I have an inner? How strange…Anyway, what do you want?**

_I'm here to tall you to say yes!_

**Yes to what? You don't mean…**

_Yes I do. Take Ino's offer. Sakura is the only girl you care about…well, besides your mother. She can help you revive your _

_clan! She's a strong Medic Nin and a great singer! Not to mention, she has a way with kids._

**But, if I do say yes, I'll fall in love with her! I don't want to endanger her with Itachi still alive…**

_Dude, you won't fall in love with her…you already have._

…

_Dude, you know I'm right. If you're dating her, you have a much better chance of protecting her instead of just being her _

_friend._

…

_Sigh Ok, if you won't answer me, I'll just leave you alone now_

**Wait.**

_Yeah?_

**If you are my inner thoughts, my gut feeling, whatever, could you answer me this?**

_What is it? It better be good._

**Chuckles Don't worry, it is. Ok, if you say I love Sakura, then how do I know it's love? It just might be a crush and all, but **

**love?**

_Ok, before I answer you, answer me this, do you get jealous when Sakura blushes around another guy? Do get worried when _

_she's sick? Do you want to protect her with your life?_

**Yes, I guess (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!). All of the above is true.**

_Then you just answered your own question. Well? Are you gonna accept Ino's offer?_

"Ino" Everyone, including Sakura, looked at him. "I accept your offer" "YAY!" Ino squealed. Sakura looked plain shocked.

"**Happy?" **_"Hell yeah" _"Well, then, our first task of the newly appointed Sasuke and Sakura couple is…" Ino paused for a

dramatic effect, "The first date!" Crickets could be heard in the background. Then, 2 voices could be heard all over Konoha

Village. It sounded like this: "NANI! INO! NO WAY!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed, in Neji's case chuckled. "Please Sakura-chan!" Ino

and the other girls whined. "Yeah, come on Sasuke-teme! Learn to have a little fun!" Naruto told Sasuke. Both parties looked at

each other, one hopeful, the other doubtful. In the end this was heard from both: "Alright". Before you could say Konnichiwa, Ino

and the girls took Sakura one way, Naruto and the guys took Sasuke the other way. "Meet back here at 7:00 sharp!" Ino called over

her shoulder. "We'll be here Ino" Naruto called back. Sasuke and Sakura both thought something along these lines: "What have I

got myself into?"

* * *

_Yay! I'm done Chapter 4. Sorry it's short. I don't have lot's of time on my hands. Well, when Spring break rolls around, I'll _

_update more often. Oh! Here's a preview of Chapter 5 because I'm sooo slow at updating!_

Sasuke awkwardly took Sakura's hand in his and walked to the restaurant Ino had told them to go to. Sakura blushed at his actions. 

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to do this you know" Sakura told him. He sighed. "Sakura, I don't want to see you get hurt. 

Orochimaru might kill you and then what? Look, you're one of my best friends. It's just the way I am" He told her, frustrated. 

"Demo-" Sasuke lowered his head and-

_HAHA! Cliffy! What will Sasuke do to get Sakura to stay quiet? Wait and see!!!_


	5. First Date Part 1

Chapter 5- The First Date Part 1

By 7:00, Sakura looked like an angel. She had on a white kimono with cherry blossoms around the edges. Her obi was black

with stars framed with glitter scattered everywhere. Her hair was done up in a bun with a lock of hair framing her face. She had on

light make-up, which was pink lipstick and some light red blush, but looked beautiful anyway. "EEEEKKK!!" All the girls

screamed when they saw our now blushing blossom. "You guys! This is way too much!" She squealed. "Nani! It's perfect!" Ino

said. "S-Sasuke-kun will flip!" Hinata stuttered, "N-now the f-final touch!" Hinata put a hairclip on the top of her bun, where the

elastic was. It surprisingly looked the Uchiha clan's symbol, the red and white fan. "Arigato Girls!" Sakura said, "You guys are

way to nice" "It was nothing babe" Tenten said, "Now go out there and make us proud!" "Um…Tenten-chan? Sasuke-kun's not

done yet" Ino pointed out, "It's only 6:45. We have 15 minutes" "W-well, now w-we wait" Hinata stuttered truthfully.

_With the guys…_

"SASUKE-TEME! HURRY UP! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR ALMOST ½ AN HOUR" Naruto yelled to the bathroom door

of Sasuke's apartment. As soon as the guys got to Sasuke's apartment, Naruto insisted that Sasuke had to have a shower, as it was

a custom on the first date to look and smell good. "Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming" He told his best friend/rival. The

bathroom door opened and there stood Sasuke in all his glory! Err…with a towel around his waist (A/N: Drool an ocean

ladies/girls/teens). "AHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME'S NAKED!" Naruto laughed loudly. "Shhh! Dickless wonder…If Sasuke's fan

girls hear that…" Sai said (A/N: Yah, he's in the story too, for the plot Thanks to my friend Miashi ) "Oh! Sorry Sasuke-teme!

Now, let's see what you could wear to your first date with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically, maybe a little too

enthusiastically. He opened Sasuke's closet to find…OROCHIMARU MAKING OUT WITH KABUTO! Hahaha, just kidding. He

opened Sasuke's closet to find out that most of his wardrobe was all black and blue, except for 1 outfit. A sky blue polo with navy

blue stripes going vertical and diagonally. There was a pair of black jeans included. Naruto saw it and instantly pulled it out. "This

one's perfect!" He told the others. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sai and Shino nodded. Sasuke, however, looked appalled. "Hey, I

haven't scene that outfit in ages. Maybe it doesn't fit anymore…" He told Naruto. "Try it on and see" Was his advice, "You want

to look nice for Sakura-chan, don't you?" Sasuke, reluctantly, took it from Naruto's hand. "Just don't come crying to me if it

doesn't fit…"

_5 minutes later…_

"SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto called. "Ok, ok I'm coming! Jeez! No wonder Sai calls you a dickless wonder" Sasuke told him.

"TEME! GET YOU ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" "FINE!" Sasuke came out of the bathroom, looking hot! The polo was still long

enough to be worn and the jeans were a bit too big, giving him that 'bad boy' look. "Wow, Sasuke actually looks ok" Neji stated,

"The dobe's suggestion wasn't that bad" Sasuke looked at himself in his full length mirror, which Naruto dusted off since Sasuke

was gone for 3 years and he didn't have anytime to clean his house after he got back. "Hey, Neji's right" Was all he said. "Can I

hear that AGAIN Teme? Did you just say I was RIGHT!?" Naruto asked him. "Yes, dickless dobe, I did" "WHOOHOO! SASUKE

UCHIHA JUST SAID I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, WAS **RIGHT**!!!!" Naruto cheered loudly. "Oy! Cut the joy, Naruto" Shikamaru

said. He threw Sasuke his cell phone (A/N: Yah, they have all the electronic tings we habe). "Call Sakura" He told our black

haired, onyxed eye coloured hero. "Fine"

_With the Girls…_

"_When it's not alright. When it's not ok. Will you try and make things better? Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will you _

_stick with me through whatever? Or run away. Say Ok._" Sakura's ring tone went. "Oh my phone's ringing!" She said,

embarrassed the girls had to hear her ringer. "Sakura, is that **you **singing?" They asked. "Y-Yah…" She stuttered. The phone went

off again, so Sakura grabbed it and looked at the caller id. "It's Sasuke-kun!" She cried to the others. "Answer it!" They told her.

She did. "Mushi mushi!…Sasuke-kun!…Yah…Uh huh…ok…Mmhmm…hai…nani?!…ohhh…uh huh…yup…ok…see you in a

bit…mmm Ja ne" She hung up. "Well?!?" The girls practically screamed. "Uh uh ah! Mi-mi-tsu" She told them. "AWWW!"

_Back to the guys…_

"So, what did she say?" Neji asked him. "She sounded cool with it." He answered, "By the way, what time is it?" "It's a quarter to

7" Choji said. "Well, got your ass moving Uchiha" Kiba said, "You've got a date with a cherry blossom in 15 minutes" "Aa, I

know"

_

* * *

__Ok, I know I left you at a cliffy in the last chappie with Sasuke going to ki- I mean, that's for the NEXT chapter. I'm SOOO _

_sorry! I WAS going to add that scene in this chappie, but it's more fun to keep you guys in suspense! MUHAHAHAHA! Lolz. _

_Anyway, I'll give you a small spoiler, yes they do kiss, but the spoiler is this, right when their lips smack, Sakura gets taken _

_away! By who? You'll just have to wait and see!_


End file.
